


A Different Kind Of Love

by angelus2hot



Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly gets a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> >Title: A Different Kind Of Love  
>  **Fandom:** P.S. I Love You  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** William/Holly  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,255  
>  **Summary:** Holly gets a visit.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love_Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com)

The ringing of the phone disturbed the silence of the room. Holly quickly answered. “Hello?” She knew her voice was groggy but she really didn’t care.

“Hi, Holly. It’s me.” 

The bubbly voice on the other end needed to be shot or something equally as dire. “Me who?”

“Sharon. Wait, did I wake you?”

Holly opened her eyes to glance at the clock that sat on the dresser. “It’s five o’clock in the morning. Of course you woke me.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll call back later.”

Holly knew that she was only pretending. There was no way that her friend was hanging up until she had told her the reason she had called. “That’s okay. I’m awake now. What’s up?”

“John and I have the most fantastic news! I’m pregnant!” She paused before she continued, “Which of course you already knew.”

“Get to the point, Sharon.”

“Damn, you’re cranky in the mornings.” Laughter was in her voice as she spoke. “Okay, John and I were talking and we want you to be the godmother.”

Silence hung over the line until finally Holly answered, “You want me to be...”

“The godmother. Yes. So will you?”

A knock sounded on the door. “I gotta run. Someone is knocking at the door.”

“Wait. You haven’t said if you would or not.”

Another knock sounded this one louder than before. “Yes, of course I will. Now I really have to go. It sounds like someone is trying to break down my door.”

“Do you want me to hang on?”

Holly smiled. “No. It’s okay. I’ll talk to you soon.” Without another word she hung up the phone and went to the door.

“Who is it?” 

Silence greeted her. 

Carefully she began to turn the doorknob. The chain was still hooked when she opened the door a little, just enough to see who it was.

“William?” Her voice raised an octave higher than usual. 

A smile spread across his face. “Hi, Holly.”

“What are you doing here?”

His smile grew bigger, his accent more pronounced. “Do you want to have this conversation in the hallway or are you going to invite me in?”

“Oops. I’m sorry.” Holly quickly undid the chain and opened the door wide. “Of course you can come in.”

Without another word William walked into Holly’s apartment. The one she had shared with Gerry. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. After all they had only shared one night. Just because the one night with her had been more passionate and more perfect than all the nights he had ever had combined didn’t mean he should have come all the way to New York just to be with her. _What if she didn’t want him? What if it had all been a mistake?_ William shrugged his shoulders. There was only one way to find out. 

“I can’t believe you came all this way. Won’t you have a seat.” She pointed to the sofa and waited until he sat down before taking a seat beside him. “Would you care for something to drink?”

William shook his head. “No thank you.”

“Okay. So would you like to tell me why you’re here?” She realized that must have sound rude, she quickly amended, “Not that it’s not great to see you, because it is. I just never thought I would....” Her voice trailed off into nothingness.

“What? See me again? Did you think it was a one night stand?”

“No. It’s not that.” She cleared her throat. “What we shared... I would never consider a one night stand. It meant more to me than you could possibly ever know. The pain inside my heart and soul was killing me. Being with you was the best thing that could have happened to me at that moment.” She smiled at him. “You saved me. You helped me live again.”

_This was worse than he had thought._ She saw him as a savior not as a love interest. _Damn!_ “I came here for a reason, Holly.”

“Why?”

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before he began. “I can’t get you out of my mind. You’re the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep and you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up.” William paused to catch his breath. “The night we...”

Holly quickly interrupted. “William, I don’t think...”

He held up his hand to stop her. “Just let me say what I have to say. And then if you want me to leave I will and you will never hear from me again.” He waited until Holly nodded in agreement before he continued, “The night we spent together was the most perfect moment of my life. Holding you in my arms meant more to me than it possibly should have. But it’s too late you’ve crawled into my heart and I can’t let you go. That’s probably not true.” He leaned closer to her. “I don’t want to let you go.”

_Wow._ She had never expected... she’d thought it was only her but before she could say anything a voice inside of her, the one who’d given her heart to her husband when she was eighteen years old whispered, what about, Gerry?

Tears swam in her eyes as she looked at the gorgeous man beside her. “I’m sorry, William. I wish I could. But I can’t.”

Sadly, William nodded his head and began to stand. “I understand.” As he walked towards the door he stopped. “I just have to know. Is it because you can’t love me?”

“What? No. Of course not. You’re a great guy, William. You’re good looking, funny, smart and so sweet you make me heart hurt.” Tears trembled on her eyelashes as she spoke.

“Then why?”

“Because of Gerry.”

_Ahh_ A look of dawning crossed his face as he walked towards the sofa, he stopped in front of her, reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet. “I know you still love Gerry, Holly. And that’s okay. You will always love him. He will hold a special place in your heart until the day you leave this world. I’m just asking you to make room for me.”

“But...”

He slipped his arms around her waist. “Can you care for me, Holly? Do I make your heart sing?” He ducked his head until their foreheads were touching and their eyes met. “Do you love me?”

She nodded her head and answered his questions in order. “I do. You do, every time I see you, every time I think of you. Yes, I love you but it’s different.”

He raised his head slightly. “Of course it’s different, Holly. It’s supposed to be. It’s a different kind of love and that’s okay.”

Once more she couldn’t help but interrupt. “But...”

“No more, buts, baby. If you love me and I love you that’s all that matters. Anything else we can get through... together.” He waited with bated breath for her to answer.

Finally she put her arms around his neck and held him close. “I do love you, William.” She turned her face up to his. “You fit.”

A happy smile began spread across his face at the reminder of their first night together. Slowly he lowered his head until their lips met. “Will you marry me?” He whispered against her lips.

Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she nodded her head. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

A wave of relief swept through him as he captured her lips. Finally she was his. For always.


End file.
